TVs increasingly grow sophisticated as centers of home entertainment systems. An outcome of this trend is that TVs increasingly can be used to present a wide variety of content from various content sources, TV channels being but one type of content source. As the robustness of TVs increases to present a large selection of content from various sources, the present invention recognizes that it is desirable to provide users with easy to use, intuitive management tools, among them the ability to establish subsets of content that are favored by the users. The present invention is directed to graphical user interface for this purpose.